


Guardian Angel

by Faust91x (Arthur91)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur91/pseuds/Faust91x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Always by your side yet unseen, always so close yet so far away..." Rated T just to be sure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

GUARDIAN ANGEL

Always by your side yet unseen, always so close yet so far away...

Waking up from another strange dream, sobbing, not knowing why, Madoka woke up tired and grumpy to the smell of papa's delicious food.

"5 minutes more..." thought Madoka rolling on the covers trying to get some of her lost sleep but couldn't shake off the feeling that she had something very important to do today with someone very important...

She heard some ruffles over her covers. Startled, she pulled the covers and saw a rectangular box of tissues over her bed.

"Madoka, are you feeling sick?" said her dad coming to her door and bringing a tray with her breakfast sporting a worried look on his eyes.

"I'm fine papa, thanks! By the way, did you put these tissues here?" said Madoka in a cheerful tone, her eyes having ameliorated their redness.

"No Madoka, I've just come in." said Kaname Tomoisha to his daughter in a confused tone. "Now eat your breakfast before you get late to school young lady" he said in a more cheerful tone.

"Oh, okay" said Madoka forgetting about her tiredness and the box upon getting her eyes on the delicious tray of food and finding how hungry she truly was.

After eating her food and with a big yawn Madoka got dressed in her Mitakihara school uniform and went to the path she always took to her school. On the way she found Hitomi and Sayaka waiting for her.

"Madoka you're late!" said Sayaka in an exasperated tone, the bluenette sporting the usual Mitakihara uniform and a huge energetic smile. Hitomi meanwhile smiled a shy polite smile to the pinkette.

"Sorry Sayaka, I just had a rough night." said Madoka stifling another yawn.

"Oh, Madoka you naughty girl! I never would have thought that of you" said Sayaka giving her a malicious grin.

"Sayaka!" said Madoka, face getting red after getting the bluenette's implications.

The early morning was spent without any notable occurrences, Miss Kazuko spent the class talking about her failed crushes, Sayaka slept most of the class while Hitomi took notes. The usual, which for some weird reason left Madoka with a feeling of emptiness and distress. "Something had to happen today, but what? Is there anything I forgot? Homework maybe?"

She felt the strong need to go to the infirmary, "but for what?"

Opening her backpack Madoka was surprised to find a white paper note with beautiful calligraphy she had never seen before and a can of ice tea. The white note read: "Don't worry, be happy!" . Weird, was that a prank? Or maybe a note from Sayaka-chan?

"Hey Sayaka, did you give me this?" said Madoka to Sayaka who at the moment was zoning out of class with her earphones. "SAYAKA!" said Madoka raising her voice and waving her hands in front of the bluenette to get her attention.

"Huh? What?" answered the bluenette after noticing Madoka waving her hands wildly in front of her.

"I asked you if you gave me this note" repeated the pinkette.

"Mmmm no Madoka..." she took the note and started reading it, after which she got another malicious grin on her face, "oh oh, here she goes" thought Madoka with annoyance. "Or maybe you have a secret admirer somewhere! You don't plan to cheat on me, do you? Remember you're my waifu!" said Sayaka laughing to her joke.

Madoka's cheeks got red for the second time in that day as her heart started beating faster. "An admirer? Me?".


End file.
